Animals
by Millie55
Summary: Events based on the song Animals by Maroon. After the events of Breaking Dawn Jacob finds himself on the trail of an unknown blood sucker. Jacob x OC. Mention of Renesmee x Seth. One-Shot.


**A/N:** I think I have a pattern going. After NIKITA one-shot based on "We Are Young" by FUN and "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake inspiration from Maroon 5 has surfaced. There are alterations to the canon plot so please don't hate me. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Animals<strong>

**A Twilight Fanfiction By Millie55**

* * *

><p><em>Baby, I'm preying on you tonight<br>Hunt you down eat you alive  
>Just like animals, animals, like animals<em>

Jacob could smell a trespasser as he hit the beach. The stench was sickeningly sweet masked with the scent of a wolf, one that he could not identify. He was on the trial of a vampire trespassing on Quileute land. Discarding the sleeveless shirt that had hung loosely off the rippling muscles of his shoulders. Getting a running start he leaped of a perch made of stone. What remained of his clothes shredded from his form as it phased into his second form. A russet wolf.

His fur contrasted against the green moss covering the trees that towered in the forest just off of the beach. He was a blur of furry mass, trackingthe distinct scent. It didn't belong to one of the Cullen's that they tribe now allied with after the conflict with the Voltori was over. Nor did it belong to one of the blood suckers that had stood alongside them. Only the Cullen's remained. The Denali coven visited on occasion to check on Renesmee and Seth as he had imprinted on the young child at her birth. The scent didn't belong to them either. He had thought he had me at the vampires that would grace Forks, but he was wrong.

Digging into the dirt were his paws in a meadow of colorful wild flowers. The last time he had been here the field was with the death of flowers and the vampire known as Laurent. He was protecting Bella then. He remembered the tension on the air. The pain that Bella displayed in the absence of her mate Edward. It was the same pain he felt when he knew he would never have her. It had been a constant ache in his heart until today. Stepping foot in the meadow had eliminated it all together.

_Maybe you think that you can hide  
>I can smell your scent for miles<br>Just like animals, animals, like animals_

Lowering his nose the ground,he took in the scent once again. This time it was stronger; a mix of vanilla, syrup and shifter. The once two distinct scents were now one. Looking up with his warm brown eyes, the wolf scanned the tree line and saw nothing.

Jacob sent out a silent message to his pack, requesting their assistance in tracking the unseen target. It was then he spotted movement, and to his surprise the object was moving right for him. It was another shifter. One he had not seen before. It had a petite physique, just over half his own size. It's fur was dark, mix of black and coffee brown and it's eyes were a gold he had never seen in the eyes of a fellow wolf. They had always been brown, or near black. The golden orbs scent a shiver down his body from neck to tail. It was then the two shifters made contact, the smaller taking Jacob to the ground. The large furry masses tumbled in the dirt. Teeth aimed for the others throat. The low rumble of growls shook the earth beneath the bodies rolling in the dirt causing it to rise in clouds around the brawl.

_You can pretend it's meant to be  
>But you can't stay away from me<br>I can still hear you making that sound  
>Taking me down, rolling on the ground<br>You can pretend that it was me  
><em>

Feminine whimpers rose from the mouth of the opposing wolf, the strength of Jacob's wolf form out weighting its own once pinned. It had no way to gain the upper-hand over the shifter of greater skill and mass. It wasn't worth fighting anymore.

As the opposing shifter relaxed beneath him, Jacob lowered his nose down to her fur. The sickeningly sweet scent of a vampire mixed with that of mutt belonged to it. Jacob let out a low growl, her dark eyes watching the golden ones in a scowl. Silently the two shifters came to agreement, and slowly let themselves return to their human state.

Jacob's rough hands found themselves grasped around the pale wrists of a young woman. Her dark hair resembled that of her coat. Her eyes remained golden watching his dark brown in return. They were they eyes of a vampire, fresh off the hunt of a diet free of human blood. As much as he hated the immortal breed, he couldn't bring himself to return to his furry state and rip out the throat of the girl beneath him. She was not like the others. As he felt the force of gravity leave his body, and the girl beneath him too its place. She was holding him there if liked it or not. He had imprinted on a _hybrid_.

_Don't tell no lie  
>You can't deny<br>That beast inside_


End file.
